In This Cursed Life
by Rynth88
Summary: KyouHaru yaoiness first few chapters are harmless when I get farther into the story the rating will go up...
1. Default Chapter

In this Cursed Life It's been two years since the day Kyou revealed his third form to Tohru but there are new things that trouble him.  
  
Chapter 1: Captivity  
Kyou sat on the roof, his favorite place to be. It was peaceful, quiet, and warm up there. It gave him time to ponder about everything and let all his worries go. He stretched out and soaked in the warm rays of the setting sun. The setting sun was one of his favorite sights, it was beautiful and calming.  
Now was a chance to think about the dream from last night. It had Yuki in it, he had a sinister smirk on his face and Akito was behind him watching. In his dream he can't breathe, his throat tightens, screams from every direction saying 'demon'. Kyou was bound in one place and walls appeared everywhere enclosing him in a small area. He was like a caged cat with Akito's eyes watching him, all-knowing. Kyou awoke from thought, but his mind seemed to just replay the dream over and over again.  
"Kyou! Dinner's ready!" Kyou flinched at the sound of Tohru's voice.  
"Yeah yeah.I'm coming." Kyou yelled back, feeling all the burden return to him.  
Kyou jumped off the roof and landed in a crouching position. He got up and hurried into the house, he was starving. The food smelled delicious, but there was one potent smell that he couldn't quite put his finger on. When he opened the door to the dining room he was able to figure it out. Leeks, a big plate of leeks were sitting in the center of the table. "Leeks.yuck." Kyou muttered to himself. He seated himself next to Hatsuharu.  
"Konban wa ushi, usagi, when did you get here?" Kyou asked.  
"Not long, Shigure invited us over for the night." Haru replied.  
"I'm afraid that we may not have enough room.so some of you may have to bunk together." Shigure announced.  
"I'll bunk with Tohru!" squealed Momiji.  
"No!" the mouse and cat retorted sending the rabbit into a frenzy.  
"But I wanna be with Tohru.!  
"Yuki, Kyou its ok I'll bunk with Momiji." Tohru's sweet voice interrupted.  
The room went quiet and the food begam to slowly diminish.  
"Haru, where are u planning to sleep? with Yuki?" Shigure asked teasingly.  
"Actually.no, I was planning with Kyou tonight.if he doesn't mind."  
Kyou shrugged, "I don't care."  
Shigure was shocked to hear those words. Kyou was always so opinionated and would always fight to get what he wanted. This began to worry the inu.  
"Are you okay? You sick? Should I call Hatori? Do you need anything? Fever? Kyou?!?"  
"Calm down baka inu, I'm fine. You don't need to spaz on me."  
"B-but you actually didn't care."  
"Eh.whatever.I'm going to the roof.don't bother me."  
Kyou went off and climbed to the roof, sanctuary once again. Now he had the stars and the moon to look at without any clouds to block his view. He laid down, his hands behind his head, thinking about what just happened.  
"Did Shigure just ask me if I was okay over a little comment? Geez.what is the world coming to."  
Kyou drifted back into thought of his recent dream. After minutes of pondering over the dream, a yawn overcame him signaling his defeat to the night.  
"I wonder what it's going to be like tonight. Nobody ever sleeps in my room, but that annoying snake." He hopped onto the porch outside his room from the roof.  
"Wow it got late fast, it's already 11:30." He whispered to himself.  
Kyou washed up before hopping into the soft sanctuary of his bed. Hatsuharu was already asleep. Kyou pulled the warm covers over his face only revealing his soft orange hair. The hallway watches as Kyou drifts off to sleep. 


	2. Torn

Sorry this chapter is really short..wasn't quite sure where to end the last chapter oh well hope you like it! ^.^ if any changes that need to be made to the story or any ideas email me at derk_89@hotmail.com make sure that u state what u are talking about or I may delete you message.  
Chapter 2: Torn  
Haru woke to something, he couldn't figure out what. His ears adjusted to hear the sounds around him. Someone was crying, begging, afraid. Hatsuharu sat up and rubbed his eyes. They adjusted and searched the room as his ears began to hone onto the direction of the sound. It was close. and it was next to him. Kyou was dreaming, but something wasn't right. Ayame said that Kyou was a sound sleeper, this didn't look sound.  
"No, NO what are you doing?!?!"  
Hatsuharu watched with saddened eyes.  
"Stop it.let go of me.I'm not a demon.Mom?...don't lock me up.Yuki, leave me alone.not to Akito."  
Kyou was struggling. A hand was pressed against his throat. He struggled for air, Yuki and Akito were watching so intently.  
"Yuki.I can't breathe.let me go."  
He could feel his black and white charm bracelet slip off. His body was feeling strained, his skin trying to break open and let the monster within out. He hugged his knees close to his chest trying to push the demon form back. It was useless.  
"Don't look.nobody look!" Kyou cried.  
He couldn't find the bracelet, the seal, his sanity. It was lost.  
"Now nobody will or can love me.I'm alone forever."  
Hatsuharu couldn't bear watching any more. It just sickened him to watch Kyou like this, so pained and torn, Kyou was always so headstrong. Haru petted Kyou's soft orange hair easing the older cousin back into the conscious world. He peered deep into the misting crimson eyes trying to ease the pain by calming him. Haru lifted the older boy, leaning his head against his own chest, wrapping his arms around Kyou to say that he was there and that it was all a dream.  
"Kyou." Haru said in a solemn voice. He tried to look at the boy's pained face. Kyou looked away, pouting, trying to stifle the tears from pouring out.  
"I'm not.crying.I.just."  
"Shhh, it's ok to cry." Haru whispered trying to ease the boy.  
Sleep didn't matter now, Kyou mattered more. He always did, he was the person who took care of him; made sure he didn't get lost, fighting technique, everything. Now it was his turn.  
"But."  
"Let everything out, it's ok."  
Kyou never saw such a side to Haru, but it didn't matter. He just buried his face into Haru's chest and cried but trying to stifle the noise. He couldn't let the damned rat hear or anyone for that matter.  
Hatsuharu rubbed Kyou's back, petted the boy's well groomed hair and calmed him. Kyou relaxed after a few minutes, feeling absolutely miserable. Haru rested his head on Kyou's.  
"You better not tell anyone that this happened or I'll kill you."  
"Kill me over what?" Haru said jokingly.  
The two dozed off after a few minutes and Kyou felt better now that Haru was there with him. It didn't seem so lonely after all.  
A peering eye moved from the slightly open door. The door slit shut, "Oyasumi nasai, boys."  
  
Oyasumi nasai: good night So the chapter was short...hope you liked it.I had fun writing it! If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter. I thank my best friend Teresa for editing the story! Read her YNM story her sn is shinime1 


End file.
